


D Train to the Cosmos

by aghastlyapparition



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Sad Ending, Sexual Transaction, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6820114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aghastlyapparition/pseuds/aghastlyapparition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl is searching for a piece of Gem technology, and Greg Universe just might know where it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	D Train to the Cosmos

It is a summer day in Beach City, the noon sun radiating over the crowds of beachgoing tourists and the boardwalk’s many stalls and attractions. A massive facsimile of the mayor’s smiling face cruises through the streets, shouting tired campaign slogans to all within earshot. It passes by an old van parked before the “It’s a Wash” car wash before turning towards the ocean and heading for the beachfront.

Within the van, Greg Universe shifts groggily in his sleep, perched atop a haphazard pile comprised mostly of red t-shirts of various sizes, each with a single yellow star on the chest. Why does Mayor Dewey have to drive that darn thing around all the time anyways? It isn’t like anyone ever runs against him. But the blaring election van isn’t the only thing that rouses him from his lazy noonday slumber… He isn’t alone in his van, as the sounds of rustling and warm breeze from outside would indicate.

Driven by instinct, Greg leaps to the ready, grabbing the nearest object he can in order to chase the intruder off. “Watch out, I have a waffle iron!”, he yells, eyes adjusting to the bright sunlight pouring in through the open doors. “Don’t make me use it!”

The balding Universe draws back his arm and blinks his eyes a few times warily, adjusting to the light as his groggy mind struggles to wake up the rest of the way. Slowly, a figure takes shape before him, kneeling on the bed of the van. Slender and pale, tall enough to bow their head out of necessity, and a sharp, long nose protruding from the silhouette.

“Pearl? What are you doing here? Did something happen to Steven?” Greg lowers his beefy, sun-tanned arm in relief as he recognizes one of the Crystal Gems, but maintains an air of concern in his voice. It is unusual for one of the magical guardians of Beach City to pay him a visit without it concerning his son.

“Oh! Hi, Greg…”, the lithe woman replies, her wide eyes narrowing as she glances to the side. “I didn’t think you’d, uhm… be awake.”, she states matter-of-factly, her tone high and with a naturally lilting cadence. “I just came here to look for something.” She looks around the cluttered interior of the van before resting her gaze on the long, thin fingers intertwined in her lap, a blush of pale sea green creeping into her cream-colored cheeks. “...Something of Rose’s. Have you happened to see anything like it? About the size of one of your cellular telephones, a pale golden color with a diamond-shaped screen of rose-colored crystal.” As she describes the object, a translucent green image appears, projected from the large pearl set into her forehead to float in the space between them. “Please, it is very important that I know where it is.”

A flash of recognition plays across Greg’s features at the description of the object. So this isn’t serious Gem business, then… “Geez, Pearl - I dunno. Rose left me a lot of stuff to take care of, why don’t you check the old storage unit?”  The former rock-star can’t help but allow a smug, patronizing air to creep into his voice: the Crystal Gem does not respond well.

“The storage unit?! I have already - _meticulously_ \- combed through every inch of the vile mess searching for this! Honestly, I don’t know how Rose _ever_ trusted you to keep anything safe, seeing as you are so hopeless. Tell me where it could be, right this instant, or I swear I will - **_ugh_**!” Exasperated, Pear throws her hands in the air before beginning to rifle through the piles of CD’s, t-shirts, and empty take-out containers littering the van, tossing bits and pieces of trash onto the parking lot outside. “How can you even live like this, it’s disgusting!”

The large man leans back, enjoying the scene of the usually uptight and reserved warrior now desperate and frustrated as she claws futily through heaps of useless junk, none of which contain the object of her search. “Well Pearl, I maaay have seen something like that, now that you mention it… it _is_ pretty hard to remember, though.”

The frantic Gem leaps forward, grabbing Greg by the shoulder straps of his typical wife-beater shirt and drawing her face close to his, the tip of her sharp, lengthy nose mere millimeters from his own. “Where?!”, she demands, her voice rising higher as she interrogates him. “Do you know where it is? Tell me!”

The woman before him may be a deadly and immortal warrior from outer space, but Greg holds his ground, his dark eyes locked with hers, the same color as the cloudless sky. “My memory is pretty hazy, I _did_ do a lot of partying with you Gems back in the day.. Well, Rose and Amethyst, at any rate. I’m sure we can think of something that’ll help jog my memory, though..”

“Are you asking me for a favor?! Ugh, the nerve… fine. Why don’t I help you clean up this garbage can you call a-” Pearl’s words catch in her throat as Greg casually spreads his knees apart to reveal the outline of a firm erection straining against the inside leg of his cutoff shorts. A stunned silence hangs in the air as the pale Gem opens and closes her mouth, searching for the proper response. She settles on indignation, pushing away from him and drawing her arm protectively in front of her, her brow furrowed intensely. “You want me to do that, with **_you?!_ ** How disgusting, I would never with a… with a _human_ , let alone someone like you!”

Greg grins deviously, moving one beefy hand down his leg to gently run along the outside of his shorts, tracing the lengthy silhouette of his growing arousal. “C’mon, Pearl. It’s been so long since Rose gave up her physical form. Plus, I _know_ you used to watch us when we were together. Can you honestly say you were never curious to see why she loved it so much?” He watches hesitation creep into her expression, sees her glance quickly downward at the straining bulge between his legs. “Close the doors.”

Slowly she turns as if moving underwater, each movement unconsciously elegant and poised to perfection as she rises onto her narrow knees and rotates to reach for the van’s back doors. With satisfaction, Greg watches her slender hips push into the space between them as she leans out to grab the handles. The sight of her firm dancer’s bottom pressing out against her form-fitting leggings elicits a throbbing pleasure from his eager erection, and he lifts his hips from the floor in order to slide the worn shorts down to his ankles. “You’ve always make it look so effortless. I admire that about you, y’know.”, he says as he tugs at the hem of his boxers to free himself.

“Yes, well… what Rose saw in you I’ll never understand.”, she replies with a dejected sigh, turning back to face Greg, and the thick cock now at full attention before her. It is… larger than she remembers, with a length rivaling her forearm and a girth well beyond that of her slender wrist. Such a hideous organ, she thinks to herself, covered in thick veins and with a swollen, arrogant head. Yet images flash in her mind, her perfect memory recalling every moment she observed of her beloved Rose Quartz and this human _thing_ , the way she touched it, tasted it, and the obscene anatomy she would shapeshift between her legs in order to… “Fine, let’s get this over with.”, she says, shaking her head to clear her head of the recollections.

Tentatively, Pearl reaches out one hand, turning her nose up in disdain at the foolish, toothy grin plastered across Greg’s face. She wraps her long, narrow fingers around the base of his shaft with a slow and deliberate movement, surprised at the heat and firmness of his penis. She slides her smooth hand in a fist up his length, extending a pointed thumb to press against the sensitive underside of his glans. Her blush returns as her eyes are transfixed upon the pulsing cock in her hand, a thick bead of clear fluid resting like a dewdrop at the very tip. Snapping out of her reverie, she scoffs and squeezes the shaft tightly, giving it a series of rough pumps in quick succession. Smirking, she looks at Greg with a mocking tone to her voice. “It was never you that she liked, y’know. Just this… _thing_.”

Expecting a hurt reaction, she is instead greeted with a low moan as he tilts back his head, closing his eyes as he stiffens his cock with the tension of his pelvic muscles. “Hahaa, you’re a natural, Pearl.. Use your other hand too, and don’t forget my balls..” As if by instinct, the Crystal Gem follows his direction, reaching out to cup his weighty testicles in her palm and give them a squeeze. “Hey, easy with the tender touches!”, Greg cries out at the sudden pressure on his most sensitive bits, his back stiffening in surprise. “Be gentle with those, okay?”

Pearl shoots him a fierce glare at his criticism, but her hands respond of their own volition. She runs her palm against his shaft in long strokes, her slender fingers trailing behind as they trace every pulsing vein, making their up to the tip and exploring the flare of his thick head. A single fingertip is placed delicately on the opening, dragging the slimy precum in a slick trail across the underside of his erect dick before meeting with her other hand at the base to gently knead the heavy balls hanging below

“That feels great, ahhh...”, Greg whispers, letting out a long breath that transitions to a scratchy moan as Pearl continues to work his thick cock with her deft hands, wrapping them both around him and rising up and down with gentle twists along his entire length. His erection twitches in her grip as she increases speed to match the cadence of his vocals, her wide palms steadily lubricated by the constant flow of musky-sweet precum leaking from him. “I think I’m remembering something, haah.. Try using your mouth, okay? It might, ah, jog my memory.”

The Gem warrior looks to Greg in protest, her voice imperious as she begins to castigate him. “My _mouth_?! I may be just a Pearl, but I would never follow such a demeaning comm- **mmf**!” Her protests are silenced as the grinning human reaches out one arm to place a large hand against the bottom of her head and back of her neck, pressing her face down on his stiff cock, the swollen head sliding past her thin lips and long tongue to push against the entrance to her throat. “Mm, that feels much better. You really can use your mouth for so much more than whining all the time, you know.”

Pearl places her hands against his knees as if to push away, but the insistent pressure against the back of her head and the throbbing, salty-sweet warmth sliding slowly out of her moist mouth sends a flutter across her eyelids, and her lips wrap firmly around his flesh as she begins to explore him with her tongue. Her jaw strains to envelop his girth, the smooth shaft covered in pulsing veins which stretch across its surface. Narrowing her tongue to a firm point, she presses it against the entrance to his urethra, gently drilling a few millimeters into the sensitive interior of his cock and causing the entire length to expand and stiffen in response. Retreating to collect her cool saliva, she flattens her tongue to twirl around his throbbing head and the taut line of his frenulum, her attentions rewarded with a series of animal grunts as Greg raises his hips in a short bucks to press further into her mouth.

The human presses with greater force on the back of Pearl’s head in tandem with his eager thrusts, drawing her further between his legs despite her feeble moans of protest. “My favorite thing about you Gems is that you don’t - _ngah_ \- need air to breathe.”, he adds as his dick pushes past the back of her tongue and into her throat, the thick shaft visibly distending the long, narrow neck of her physical form as it glides along the cool, velvety interior of her alien esophagus. His erection barely has to bend as the lithe woman leans far forward, craning her neck to facilitate the passage of the massive cock now fucking her throat.

The servile creature buried deep in Pearl’s mind surfaces as she moans around his shaft, her large blue eyes rolling towards the back of her head as her tongue extends past her bottom lip and her saliva begins to dribble freely down her pale chin and onto the full, weighty balls waiting below to dispense their pent-up seed. With an obscene gulping noise she swallows his entire length, her lips locked firmly around the base in a parody of a kiss as her long, pointed nose grinds roughly into his pubic bone, bending upwards to point towards Greg’s round stomach. The scent of his manhood is intense as his full bush fills her nostrils, the wiry brown hair rough against her creamy skin.

Greg enjoys the sight of the elegant and refined woman on her knees before him with his cock buried firmly down her throat, and is unable to resist the opportunity to taunt her. “You never could help yourself, Pearl; Always putting others before yourself.” Instead of giving her a chance to respond, he slides his other hand along the back of her head and through her peach-colored hair, using both of his large arms to increase the pace of her blowjob, bobbing her head down on his member in full, rapid strokes. Pearl’s arms fall limply to her sides as she surrenders fully to his control, each thrust eliciting a warbling, garbled moan from her distended throat.

The sensation of her smooth, velvety tightness sliding and sucking on his cock combined with the utter surrender of her son’s guardian before him pushes Greg quickly towards the edge, and his hips thrust fiercely to meet her mouth as he continues to pump her head firmly, her smooth cheeks flushed green and streaked with tears as her face slams repeatedly against his body. He holds his pace, thrusting into her throat again and again as he feels his balls tense and pull close to him. “You don’t like - _ah_ \- to swallow, right? Can’t - _hng_ \- stand it? Let me do you - _ahhn_ \- a favor, then!”

With one final thrust, Greg pulls Pearl from his cock and pushes her dazed body backwards onto her rear. Climbing to his feet with a grunt, the large man straddles the tall, slender woman before him and grips the base of his shaft tightly as the engorged flesh throbs between them. With a drawn-out, animal growl, he comes across her face, his member jumping with each powerful pulse. Thick ropes of pearly-white semen slap across Pearl’s pointed features, draping across the bridge of her large nose and coating her upper lip to run in sticky strings into her half-open, panting mouth. Multiple shots plaster her round pearlescent gem and narrow brows, forcing her right eye to shut as the gooey fluid covers her from her bright, peach-colored hair to the base of the round chin and the delicate collarbones below.

His slimy cock all but spent, Greg collapses backward onto the pile of old band shirts, his barrel chest heaving as he fights to catch his breath in the wake of such an intense orgasm. A remainder of semen oozes from the tip of his fat, softening cock as he admires the depraved scene before him. The Crystal Gem writhes on the floor of his van, seemingly unaware of her surroundings as the sensation of his warm seed on her face spreads through her body with a melting sensation. With a few final pleasant tugs of his member, the contended Universe leans over into the front seat to rifle through a pile of old cassettes. After fishing around for a few seconds, he draws forth a small object, the strange material and geometric patterns clearly marking it as a piece of Gem technology - and one that matches Pearl’s description.

“Here, Pearl. This is what you were looking for, right? I guess you _did_ earn it.” Tossing the small golden object towards her, he begins hunting for his shorts and underwear, humming the tune to his old song “Space Train to the Cosmos”.  “Anyway, I’m starving. I could reaaally go for a hot dog right about now.” Clambering past the comatose woman, he pops open the doors to his van and steps out into the hot midday sun. “If you need to clean up, feel free to use the hose here at the car wash. It’s on the house.”

As Greg shuts the heavy metal doors behind him, his mind is racing with thoughts and schemes. Pearl’s reactions had been… unexpected, and maybe this won’t be the last time he can help her be herself, to be the Pearl she was born to be. With a satisfied grin, he places such thoughts to back of his mind and his growing hunger forward, heading for the boardwalk below as the warm summer breezes rustles the remainder of his hair.

Back within the van, Pearl stirs, her long fingers wrapping around the object of her search as she lays on her back, her body awash with a complicated mix of sensations and emotions. Gazing at the item’s display through her open left eye, she delicately traces one narrow fingertip across its surface, and the object flickers to life with a hum and a glow. Golden light runs across its exterior before jumping into the air above, accompanied by haunting, ethereal music. The tune takes the one-two-three shape of a waltz, and the light coalesces to form a solid scene: two figures, one a giant woman in a voluminous dress and the other slender and long-limbed, with a sharply pointed nose. They embrace and begin to dance, two swirling forms of golden light becoming one as they share their love for each other. Pearl watches the scene as if it is a dream, her face a layered canvas of semen, saliva, and tears.

“Rose…”

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE: A friend and artist named Pixiepowderpuff has posted a (NSFW) piece inspired by this story on their [Deviantart](http://pixiepowderpuff.deviantart.com/art/NSFW-Pearl-647333271) and [Hentai Foundry](http://www.hentai-foundry.com/pictures/user/Pixiepowderpuff/469979/NSFW-Pearl) pages.
> 
> I originally started this short scene due to the prompting of a friend, and for better and for worse it is the first piece of fiction I have ever posted anywhere. I let a bit of my headcanon slip in there (Gems don't generate body heat or have primary sex organs) without really explaining them within the story, so I apologize if there was any confusion as a result.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
